


The New Tenant

by PanicFOB



Series: The Harder They Fall [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Language, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Small Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicFOB/pseuds/PanicFOB
Summary: You and your boyfriend, Steve, help Peter Parker move his things into the tower after his high school graduation. This takes place after my The Harder They Fall series, so please read that first.





	The New Tenant

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first post-storie drabble for this series. There will be two more after this! Hope you enjoy it :)

“Oh! Oh! Be careful with that Miss Y/L/N!”

“Oh! And careful with that one too Mr. Rogers! It’s fragile.”

“Peter, how many times have I told you to call me Steve?”

“And if the stuff is fragile, you should have labeled it on the box,” you chimed in. “Don’t you know proper moving etiquette?”

“No…? I’m eighteen.”

You rolled your eyes.

The three of you climbed into the elevator, you and Steve both carrying one normal sized box each and Peter holding four large boxes stacked in his arms.

“FRIDAY? Take us to Bucky’s floor please.”

As the elevator doors shut behind Peter, he asked in a concerned voice, “Are you sure Mr. Barnes is going to be okay with this? You asked him?”

“Oh yeah,” you assured the young man, “it’ll be fine.”

Steve was keeping his mouth firmly shut because he still had a moral objection to telling lies. Neither of you had, in fact, asked Bucky if this was going to be okay. There was one spare living quarters on his floor, and you and Steve thought it was the perfect spot for Peter to stay in. He was a rambunctious and curious fellow, and you thought Bucky would be just grumpy and no-nonsense enough to keep him in line if they had to share a floor. It could also be Sergeant Barnes’ responsibility to make sure the new recruit was awake on time for training or missions. You saw no problem with the arrangement.

Other than the fact that Bucky might kill you, Steve, and Peter once he returned to the tower and realized what was going on.

“Wow, this place is way bigger than my bedroom at Aunt May’s!” he said when you all arrived at his designated living space. “Mr. Rogers, is it okay if I have friends over sometimes?”

“Peter, for the love of god, call me Steve. And yes, you can have guests over when you’re not on missions as long as you keep up with your online homework. And FRIDAY will have to vet them and approve them, of course,” he set the box down on Peter’s new desk, clearly a little out of breath from carrying it so far.

“MJ’s not gonna like that,” Peter mumbled as he tossed all four of the boxes he was carrying on the ground at once. You thought you heard a few noises that sounded like glass breaking and cringed.

“Peter, how many more boxes did you have in the moving truck?” you asked.

“Just two, I think.”

“Why don’t you let Steve and I go get them? And you can stay here and start unpacking your stuff, okay?”

“Okay. Is Mr. Barnes in his room? I wanted to say hi and thank him for letting me stay on his floor.”

Steve averted his gaze to his shoes, a firm frown crossing his features.

“Um, no. He’s out on a recon mission with Wanda today. He probably won’t be back until later tonight. You can tell him then,” you said with a smile.

Once you and Steve were back on the elevator alone, he turned to you with a regretful look. “I’m beginning to think this was a really bad idea”

You placed a feathery light kiss to his lips and then schooled your features into a pout. “Steve, you can’t back out on me now. We both agreed to this, that it would be good for Bucky to learn how to lighten up, and that it would be good for Peter to learn how to be more serious sometimes. Come on, Steve, you know Bucky will be a good mentor for the kid.”

“Yeah, if he doesn’t burn down the whole tower out of anger that we arranged this without warning him first.”

“And you know Bucky would have never agreed if we told him about it first. Better to ask for forgiveness than permission, right?”

Your boyfriend sighed. “Yeah, fine. Let’s just get the rest of this stuff up to Peter’s room and then disappear before Bucky returns home.”

Hours later, you collapsed on Steve’s bed, exhausted from trying to help a rather disorganized teen decorate his new room in a tidy fashion. Most of Peter’s belongings consisted of Lego collections and random objects that you weren’t sure why anyone would want to keep. His clothes had been crammed into a box rather than folded, and you were pretty sure some of the garments hadn’t been washed in quite a long time judging from the odor they were emitting. You began to wonder how his Aunt May had put up with the mess for so many years.

“I can’t believe that kid is going to be living here permanently and officially on the team now,” you told Steve as the two of you undressed for bed.

“Yeah, it’s going to be rather exhausting having him around, I think. Or it could be rather entertaining, I suppose.”

“Maybe we could think of it as practice…” you noted.

“Practice for what?”

“For when we decide to have a kid of our own running around here,” you explained with a small smile.

Steve gave you such a fond look, leaning across the bed to pull you into his arms and plant a searing kiss to your waiting lips. “You’re right, that’s a perfect way to think of it.”

He kissed you again, harder, and soon enough, the two of you were rolling around on the bed panting and sweaty. It was your favorite way to spend your nights.

You both startled when there was a loud banging on Steve’s bedroom door. “Steven Grant Rogers! Y/F/N Y/M/N Y/L/N! Why the fuck is Spiderboy staying in a room on my floor? And why the fuck did he say that the two of you told him it was okay and helped him move in?”

You and Steve let out bursts of laughter. Bucky continued banging his metal fist against the door.

“Jesus, Buck! Cut it out or you’re gonna break the door down!” Steve finally said in between laughs.

“Damn right, I’m gonna break the door down if you don’t tell me what the hell is going on, Rogers!”

“First of all, we’re both naked, so I really don’t think you want to come in here. Second of all, now that Tony is gone, the kid really needs a mentor. You’re the perfect man for the job, Buck.”

There was only silence in response.

You chimed in, hoping to diffuse the situation. “We’ll discuss it in the morning, okay Bucky?”

“Fine,” he finally grumbled, and then you heard his heavy footsteps disappearing down the hall.

You and Steve both looked at each other, slightly amused, but also a little terrified of Bucky Barnes when he was really pissed about something.

“He’ll be cooled down by morning, right?” you asked Steve.

“Let’s hope so,” he said before turning out the light and pulling you close to him for a cuddle.


End file.
